Application software can be run on a plurality of systems and interfaces. For example, customer relationship management (CRM) systems assist in the management of a company's interactions with clients and sales prospects and customer information regarding products, services and customer accounts. Online customer relationship management software provides a business applications platform for customer relationship management, typically using a client/server model. Using an online CRM system, a user at a client computer is able to access CRM information from a server computer and display CRM information at the client computer.
Client-based CRM software can often be integrated into application software on a client computer, providing a user a commonly used platform from which to access CRM information. However, different versions of the application software often include different user interfaces. Differences between the versions of applications used to access CRM information can lead to incompatibility issues and inconsistent functionality between interfaces.